En la Arena
by L-St James
Summary: Padmé va a una muerte segura, según ella, y cuando tiene la posibilidad de conversar con el maestro Kenobi, es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar sobre sus sentimientos.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Star Wars no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A: **El Obidala es amor, el Obidala es vida y me encanta leer los fics que tenemos disponibles aquí en Fanfiction. Quiero seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja pero se me dificulta mucho pero bueno, voy a seguir dando mi lucha aunque sean pequeños One-Shots o drabbles.

¡Espero que les guste! :'D

* * *

Encerrada en una celda, su ropa de combate comenzaba a ensuciarse con la tierra que la rodeaba, si quisiera sentarse ahora mismo en la única roca que había disponible estaría muy manchada ahora. La luz del día entraba poco a poco sobre la única ventanilla que estaba oculta entre las rocas, si ella quisiera intentar rasgar las piedras que lo rodeaban y luchar con todas sus fuerzas...se lastimaría las manos y al volver a Coruscant, Dormé la regañaría.

Eso no importaba ahora, necesitaba encontrar un modo para intentar escapar, esa ventanilla no era la solución dado que ni siquiera cabría por ella.

Suspiro frustrada, hace horas que fue separada de Anakin, no había podido ver a Obi-Wan en su reunión con el Conde Dooku, sus pensamientos la traicionaban al temer de que él le hubiera hecho daño al maestro Kenobi, aunque muy dentro de ella lo dudaba.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que iba a ocurrir ahora?

Aunque sus compañeros en el Senado ya supieran en la delicada situación en la que se encontraba, ellos podían hacer poco, su única esperanza era que los Jedi's llegaran a Geonosis para intentar negociar con Dooku y que los liberara, después ella expondría el caso en el Senado y poder detenerlo antes de que siguiera generando más daño a la República.

Sus pensamientos la dirigieron de nuevo hacia a Obi-Wan, quería verlo, confirmar con sus propios ojos que se encontraba a salvo, no podía sacar de su mente la última imagen de él corriendo por ayuda cuando era perseguido por un par de droides que le ganaban en número.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso... pero un par de guardias se acercaron a su celda para abrirla y antes de que pudiera generar algún movimiento le pusieron esposas para evitar que escapara.

Camino por el largo pasillo en el que entraba poca luz y la guiaron hacia una carroza. ¿Por qué la estaban dejando ahí? Los guardias humanos la dejaron con un par de droides que comenzaron a reírse de ella, diciendo entre palabras de que se iba a disfrutar de un buen espectáculo para sobrevivir.

¿Sobrevivir a qué?

Oh, ella necesitaba intentar negociar una vez más con el Conde Dooku, las horas ya habían pasado pero la angustia no desaparecía, necesitaba saber de la ubicación de Obi-Wan y Anakin. Intento luchar una vez más, golpeo a uno de los droides que cayó fácilmente al suelo y antes de que pudiera correr de nuevo al pasillo, uno de los droides le dio un golpe en la espalda que a su vez le dio toques eléctricos, causando un grito de dolor.

¡Era una malísima idea!

Pero fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir para intentar ganar tiempo. La obligaron a subirse de nuevo a la carroza, el droide que había caído al suelo aprovecho para golpearla en la espalda con su bláster.

—¡Padmé! —Oh, ella reconocía a la perfección esa voz.

Miró hacia su izquierda en donde Obi-Wan apareció, siendo escoltado por un par de guardias. Oh, quería encontrar el modo de deshacerse de las esposas que mantenían sus manos atadas, correr a sus brazos y poder abrazar con todas sus fuerzas y no dejar ir al Maestro Jedi, pensar que todo era parte de un mal sueño. Miro su rostro, no tenía rastros de golpes.

—¡Obi-wan! ¡Oh por la fuerza, me alegra ver que te encuentras sano!

—¿Lo crees? —Pudo notar una nota de sarcasmo y le señalo sus manos que también iban encadenadas—. Bueno, no importa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y no en Naboo o Tatooine? ¿En dónde está mi padawan?

—Vinimos a rescatarte —Padmé pudo notar como el levantaba la ceja y ocultaba una sonrisa—. ¡No te iba a dejar solo a tu merced tras ver la grabación de como eras atacado, al menos puedes decir gracias! —Tras terminar esas palabras se sintió infantil por ese reclamo pero no pudo controlarse—. ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que lo tenías todo controlado!

—Muy bien, me ha llegado fuerte y claro tu regaño —Obi-Wan sonrió ante las palabras de Padmé—, pero habría estado mejor sabiendo que tú te encontrabas en Tatooine, que espero que pronto me expliquen que hacían ahí, aquí están presentes las personas que te quieren ver muerta, senadora.

Oh, ahí estaban los títulos de nuevo.

—Será un gusto conocer a las personas que están detrás de mis intentos de asesinato —Un droide golpeo a Obi-Wan en su espalda con una vara y lo obligaron a subirse a la misma carroza que Padmé.

Sus cuerpos chocaron por un nanosegundo, sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo pareció dejar de fluir.

Los pensamientos de Padme comenzaron a viajar al pasado, hace diez años cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada del Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, su partida le había dolido durante mucho tiempo, hubo días en los que lloro en silencio en su habitación por no haberle confesado al Jedi que lo amaba, su gente era primero antes que sus sentimientos aunque también era muy consciente de que los Jedi's tenían prohibido el apego por temor a que cayeron en la oscuridad, además dudaba de que él le devolviera sus sentimientos.

Verlo partir hace tantos años le rompió el corazón, la comunicación entre ellos fue muy escasa durante todos los años que transcurrieron, cuando el Canciller Palpatine le dijo que Obi-Wan, un viejo conocido, sería el encargado de protegerla, deseo que el Consejo Jedi lo hubiera elegido a él en lugar de Anakin para acompañarla a Naboo, y quizás ahí tener la oportunidad de confesarse sus sentimientos, sacar esa agonía que vivía dentro de ella por no poderle expresar sus sentimientos como eran debido.

—¿Vamos a una muerte segura, no? —Murmuró Padmé al escuchar los rugidos de las bestias que los esperaban fuera.

—Posiblemente —respondió Obi-Wan—. Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para protegerla, Senadora Amidala.

—No hay títulos aquí —Padmé miró hacia enfrente, su corazón latía con fuerza, era valiente pero eso no le quitaba que tenía miedo ante lo que pudiera suceder en esa arena a la que iba a una muerte segura.

Oh, por la fuerza.

—Confío en la fuerza —Dijo Obi-Wan—. Y te prometo que esta no será nuestra última conversación, saldremos de esta con vida.

—En caso de que no, yo tengo que decirte que… —se calló de pronto al sentir un nuevo golpe sobre su espalda.

—¿Decirme que?

—Que lo amo, maestro Kenobi —Padmé controlo sus emociones con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas—. Lo he amado desde hace muchos años, no me importa si usted no corresponde a mis sentimientos —No le permitió hablar, centro su mirada en el frente para que él no viera que un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas—. Puede que esta sea mi única oportunidad de decirle lo que siento.

—Estoy agradecido por la sinceridad de sus palabras —Obi-Wan murmuró— y permítame hacer de su conocimiento que —Padmé cerró los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que seguía, él no sentía lo mismo por ella y le iba a dejar en claro que dejara atrás esos sentimientos a los que quizás el clasificaría como infantiles.

—Por favor no lo digas —suplico.

—¿No deseas que diga que mis sentimientos por ti son recíprocos?

La mirada de Padmé se cruzó con la de Obi-Wan, se percató de la sinceridad de sus palabras, no lo dudaba. A pesar de que sus manos estaban encadenadas, hizo el intento de tomar las manos de él entre sus suyas.

Sus rostros se acercaron lo suficiente hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Padmé cerró los ojos y disfruto de la sensación de besar al hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, el beso fue cálido y lleno de promesas futuras. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la carraza en donde habían permanecido parados comenzaba a moverse para llevarlos al centro de la arena.

Sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El beso fue simple y cálido pero lleno de promesas, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la carroza en donde estaban parados comenzaba a moverse para llevarlos al centro de la arena.

—Saldremos de esta, senadora. Y entonces hablaremos sobre nuestros sentimientos —Obi-Wan le guiño el ojo y sostuvo su mano hasta que fueron separados.


End file.
